


Snowy Heights

by Annibal



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2828000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annibal/pseuds/Annibal





	Snowy Heights

“I’m not a kid anymore Matthew.”

“Either am I.”

Matthew stated, pulling on Will’s hand, almost dragging him to the top of the hill. Not that it was a big hill, but it was the biggest one on Will’s property. 

At the top Matthew found the best spot, he knew it would take a few runs to get the snow packed down enough that they would get a nice ride, but he was willing to be the one who did them all. 

The cardboard that Matthew has waxed for the purpose of a substitute sled was just big enough that they could both get onto it, but for now Will watched. 

Matthew sat on the cardboard and pretty much had to scoot himself down the hill, the fluffy snow starting to pack under his weight. It took more time that it had to walk up the hill in the first place.

“Yeah, that looks real fun.”

Will mocked from the top. When Matthew looked back he could see Will has his arms crossed, and was looking unimpressed.

“Just wait.”

He shouted back as he stood up and started the run to the top. He was starting to feel warm as he did the second run, this time the cardboard actually sliding on a few of the spots. 

It was around the fourth time down the hill that he was sliding the whole way and he noticed when he looked at Will he no longer looked like he was doubting him. 

“You can come with me this time.”

Matthew said seating himself on the front.

“We’re not going to both fit.”

Matthew couldn’t help himself, he smirked back at Will.

“Yes we will, just wrap your legs around me like you did last night.” 

Will trudged through the snow towards him.

“Shut up.”

It took a while for Will to get in snug behind him and he liked the feeling of his legs around him. He never had the excuse to feel it when they weren’t getting intimate and if he had it his way they would always be touching. 

Arms aliped around his waist and he could feel how tightly Will was holding him.

Matthew reached out and gave a few shoves to get them moving. 

They slid down the hill in one quick motion and he could feel Will’s grip on him tighten. There was a soft laugh in his ear. 

They arrived at the bottom and Will didn’t let go of him. 

“Not bad is it?”

“It’s not terrible.”

The arms a slipped from around him and they both got off the cardboard. The walk up they held hands despite the gloves making it bulky. 

At the top they went down again and on their third time Will elbowed him gently.

“Can I go in front this time?”

“Of course.”

This time Matthew slipped behind him, getting one arm around his waist and the other one gripping his thigh. 

Will copied what Matthew had done, pushing sloppily on the ground. 

The start when well, but when Will leaned to the side a little too much they both tumbled off the cardboard and into the snow on the sides. 

Matthew gasped as his face hit the snow and he felt it get in the collar of his jacket. The gasp only made it worse as the snow also got in his mouth. 

It felt shocking, and he floundered for a few seconds before he managed to get out. He looked over to see Will sitting on his side, looking fine to have icy flakes all over his face. As Matthew dug the snow out from his collar Will’s laughter started to grow loud enough that he could hear it. 

“You should see yourself sputtering.”

He didn’t even think as he grabbed a handful of snow the threw it in Will’s face. Since it wasn’t packed he only got fluff in his face and it only made him laugh harder. 

Matthew pounced on him, pushing him over and into the snow, but once he was on top of him his thoughts of freezing him out disappeared. 

He leaned down and clicked out his tongue over his lips. Will brought his arms up around of Matthew, opening his mouth willingly. 

There was the lazy slide of tongues until Will pushed him away. 

“Get off me I’m freezing.”

Matthew got off him, offering a hand and helping him up. 

“The best part of sledding is warming up after.”

Matthew countered as he started to brush the snow off of Will. After he lingered on the snow on his rump Will gave him a light elbow. 

He gripped the cardboard and took Will’s hand, pulling him along. 

“Sledding wasn’t so bad, so that is a bit of a promise.”

Matthew knew him well enough to know Will was flirting.

“There will be me, whiskey, and blankets.”

“That does sound good.”


End file.
